pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Premade Builds Policy
General Information This is a suggested Policy on how to handle Premade builds and what can be done to improve the quality and availability of this information. This section is aimed directly at, very new, PvP players and attempts to get them moving towards self improvement of their PVP skills. A lot can be done to further expand and improve this area. * This policy currently aims at preserving the existing information already on this site, and sets ground rules for limited expansion. * If this policy is rejected by the community, A Training Guide, or Learning Builds section does need to be created to adress the lesser skilled members of the community and teach them basic fundamentals of PvP play. * This section is not aimed at the usual assumed target audience (full unlocks, complete familiarity of the game), so will contain builds that are easier to absorb their role, or are more simplistic in nature. Section Architecture The following Categories are used in this section: * Premade builds - The starting builds and the recommended uses and skill unlocks as documented by the PvP Primer. * Primer Follow-up - Also taken from the PvP Primer. These builds were specifically aimed at improvement of understanding PvP play and team oriented builds. And are natural learning builds to the basic PvP character roles. * 'Organization', 'reference', or 'consolidation' pages can be created as needed to better organize and make available the information posted in these area's. Section Rules * Currently, any build posted to this section is documented in the Guildwars.com PvP Primer Articles. Any future builds must be hand selected by the administration to address the lesser skilled, and still learning, target audience. * 'Guides' will be written for this section by commission of the PvX Admin only. * Builds in these sections are exempt from vetting, public alteration and PvX:WELL. However, a build found too complicated for new players may be modified to be made simpler if the community finds it necessary. Builds left complicated for too long may be deleted as per PvX:DELETE. ::: They are to be basic build theories and trainers that teach or illustrate PvP concepts and roles to new players in an easy to absorb fashion. They will be sub-par when compared to our elite builds, but alteration to these builds may reduce their effectiveness at teaching new players. The exception to this rule is when in-game skill balancing occurs and shifts become necessary. * Every build will be Specifically written for each section. * Builds in this section will not appear in favored, un-favored, build stubs, PvP, PvE, or Team categories at any time, as they are not part of the vetting procedure. * If the build is taken from a guide from an external source, source documentation must be cited. * Builds will be appropriately labeled with a parenthesis remark in their title to clearly designate it as a trainer build. Premades will receive (premade build) and secondary builds will receive (primer follow-up) after their title. * All builds in the (primer follow-up) section will have a recommended link to the tested PvP category of this site. Reasons for keeping the section * All of these builds routinely show up on this site, submitted by our user base. This will help mitigate these builds and give further justification for PX:Well against these copy cats. * These builds teach the core fundamentals of PvE at a very basic level, and are very easy to use. ::: Counter Argument = Just send the users to our really Good builds and tell them to have a nice day. - This is the equivalent of taking someone who just bought the game and running them from AC to Droks and buying them max armor and then telling them to play the game. They have the build, yes, but not the understanding of their role and how to use it. These builds channel a new player into playing and understanding a specific role that preps them for understanding our advanced builds.